Drive Knight
|2='Drive Knight' to his enemies.}} |status = Unknown |height = 182 cm (5'11½") |weight = Undisclosed |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 9 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Yōji Ueda |english = Todd Haberkorn }} Drive Knight '(駆動騎士, Kudō Kishi'') is the S-Class Rank 9 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Drive Knight has long black hair and wears a white mask. His mask has a single horizontal slit for the eyes, and a single red shining eye in the center of the slit. The mask has three small vertical slits where his mouth should be. His armor is rather simplistic, being similar to a medieval black knights' armor. Personality Drive Knight has a strong suspicion towards Metal Knight and a generally calm demeanor. Drive Knight appears to be an incredibly tactical and calculating fighter. He is very focused on gathering information, and does not underestimate his opponents even if they are below his level of power; also, he is not willing to allow an enemy who has seen his abilities to live. This is possibly to avoid allowing his opponents to learn and therefore exploit his weaknesses. He is also quite merciless towards monsters, willing to use any means, including torture, to obtain the information he desires. To an extent similar to Blast, Drive Knight appears to prefer working on his own accord despite the Hero Association's orders, whereas the majority of other S-Class Heroes abide to the orders. Unlike Blast, Drive Knight partakes in his job as a hero more actively. Like Tatsumaki, he's also overconfident and usually disobeys orders from the Hero Association. According to Commander Sekingar, this is due to the fact he never lost a battle. However, this allegation of Drive Knight being overconfident contradicts his careful nature as shown when he did not take the number of Tiger Level threats lightly, despite his ability to defeat them with ease. Abilities and Powers As a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Drive Knight is rather powerful. He was able to easily defeat a group of Mysterious Beings. Sekingar stated that Drive Knight has never lost a battle before. This reputation is enough to place large caution for the Hero Association when the possibility of his defeat was presented. Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: Drive Knight possesses tremendous physical strength. He was able to rip off the head of a Tiger-level Mysterious Being with little effort. Immense Speed: Drive Knight has quick movements even outside his Centaur Form. He was able to use his shape-changing box to form Silver and quickly decapitate two Tiger-level Mysterious Beings before any of them could figure out what was happening. Fighting Style Drive Horseman.png|Centaur Form Drive Sword.png|Silver Tactical Transformation (戦術変形, Senjutsu Henkei): Drive Knight effectively uses his shape-changing box during combat by swiftly transforming it into various weapons or tools to defeat his opponents. This way of combat seems to be highly versatile, as he can change its shape according to the situation. *'Centaur Form:' Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object and transforms his lower body into that of a mechanical horse's, giving him increased speed and leg strength. *'Silver' (銀, Gin): Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object and transforms his right arm into an electricity-imbued sword. His right shoulder has two spiky protrusions and a cable is connected from it to the sword. The sword is powerful enough to easily slice through multiple monsters. Miscellaneous Abilities Keen Perception: Drive Knight is able to identify the threat level of the Mysterious Beings he engages against. Whether this is because of his robotic mechanisms or a comparison of his strength to the monsters he fights remains unclear. Equipment Shape-Changing Box: Drive Knight possesses a box-like object with the ability to swiftly change shape and to fuse with his own body to form various weapons to use against Mysterious Beings or even as means of transportation. Drive Knight is also able to use it to torture his enemies. It appears to contain various cybernetic parts. Hero Rating Drive Knight's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *According to the databook: **Drive Knight was named by the Hero Association after a direct request from himself. **It is unknown if he is a cyborg or a robot. References Navigation zh:驅動騎士 fr:Mecavalier Category:Characters Category:S-Class Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes